We Had Something
by Hermione-Granger17
Summary: I tell you that I am certain that everything is going to be okay, that we are going to get home fine. But the sadness in my eyes gives me away and you can tell that I’m lying. One shot songfic LG


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any other character, they belong to Disney. I only own the storyline. I also do not own the song "We Had Something", which belongs to LaLaine and LVP Entertainment.

**Author Notes:** I've decided to have a go at something different, something a bit more powerful. I've used the song "We Had Something" by LaLaine and I must point out that the sections of the song are not meant to relate to the paragraph below or above, just the story in general and are being used to separate the paragraphs!!

So keep r&ring my stories and let me know if I'm any good at songfic one shots!! And of course.... enjoy!!

Trampling down the sodden grass, my legs can't take it anymore, the ground is slipping beneath me and I collapse at the side of the road, cradling you in my arms. I fling my useless phone to the side and gaze down the empty country road, concentrating with everything I have, to try and make a set of headlights appear in the distance. I adjust myself into a more comfortable position and wince in pain as my wounded leg scrapes the floor. You're awake but not quite there, my jacket hangs off your frail limbs and I can feel your short breath on my neck as you nuzzle your face into my chest. You start to whisper to me and it's difficult to figure out what you are saying, you mention my name and your parents, asking if we are all there with you. I ache with pain for you and tell you that I am certain that everything is going to be okay, that we are going to get home fine. But the sadness in my eyes gives me away and you can tell that I'm lying. I suddenly begin to feel angry with the world, after everything we've been through, the fact that our relationship was about to become something meaningful, and I'm worried, worried that it's going to be taken away from me. That you are going to be taken away from me.

_We had something_

_Don't act like it was nothing_

_I was crazy to think I was your baby_

_All you gave me was this heart so empty_

_We had something_

_Don't act like it was nothing_

_Cuz we had something_

It's true what everybody said, we did have something. Something special. But every time we were close, close to it becoming real you would turn away, act like it was nothing.

It had taken me a lot of guts to own up to my feelings, to be honest I had no intention of ever letting them pass my lips, you were my best friend, I wasn't going to ruin that. When you returned your feelings with a kiss, a single kiss that turned my world upside down, I didn't think anything could go wrong, you liked me back and that was all that mattered.

_This love is faded_

_And it's left me worn out and jaded_

_And nothing is sacred_

_In this life, in this world of love_

High School was our next big step, a step that we were going to take together, side by side, hand in hand. And stepping through those gates into that building for the first time, I don't think even you could imagine how much our lives were about to change.

_But this road has ended_

_And then never comprehended_

_That you would have pretended_

_Not to feel anything at all_

It was the little things at first, less kisses in the corridors, hugs becoming more friendly than intimate. But then alone in my house, I was unable to keep you off me and any concerns I was having dissolved instantly, your lips pressed against mine made me feel lucky to be a part of your life and I believed that everything would stay the same, me and you, together forever.

_Do you remember?_

_How we would talk forever_

_And stare at each other_

_Til the sun silently slipped away_

Three years down the line we were the most famous couple to roam the area. Wherever one of us, the other wouldn't be far behind. You began to mix with the more 'popular' people and with our different classes, our meetings of ten times a day at the minimum slowly reduced to three at the most. At school you were like a different person and not the person that I fell in love with. The way you acted with me around our fellow peers, it was as if you were embarrassed to be with me. I know that I'm not Prince Charming with the good looks and body to die for but I thought you were less shallow than that, I thought you liked me for who I was, my personality.

_The shoebox of letters_

_And pictures of us together_

_Are all torn and weathered_

_Tucked away but it's all that I have_

When you told me that you wanted to take a break I laughed. You were kidding right? I had previously told you that I loved you and you never returned it. I figured that I had said it too soon. I had scared you, we had the chance to make our relationship true but you just pushed me away, as if I were nothing. You told me that you had the choice of me or becoming someone at school, but I knew that it was your pride that was more important. And with Gor-dork on your arm it was being damaged.

_You can try_

_But no matter what you say_

_You're pride_

_Keeps getting in the way_

I didn't see you again until this afternoon. Standing by the bus stop you looked upset and tired. You saw me driving past and waved at me frantically. I was confused but pulled over and let you clamber into the passenger seat beside me. You said that we needed to talk. I continued to drive, but not to the date I had been set up on, but just out into the open air, where it was quiet and peaceful. You apologised for everything you had done, all the pain that you had caused. An argument with your 'posse' had made you come to your senses and realise that those who were there for you all along should be the ones you stick with. If I was a regular guy I wouldn't have accepted it, told you about the date and that it was too late. But you are my soul mate and I wanted more than anything to be with you and didn't want to risk the chance of losing you again. You said my name nervously, as if on the brink of saying something, telling me something important. I took my eyes off the narrow windy road for a split second to look at you, I had a feeling what you were going to say, but a split second can mean anything.

And now as you lie in my arms, your blonde hair flung over my elbow, a small smile dances across your light blue lips. It's a smile that could melt a heart of stone and blinking back tears I smile back.

Gazing deep into your eyes I pull you closer to me, you shudder violently and grip my blood stained shirt. You link a shaking hand into mine, I flinch from the cold but never let go. Keeping eye contact your mouth opens and you croak the three words I have longed to hear, the three words I will never forget......."I love you"

I let out a choked sob, my tears splashing onto your pale skin. I tell you that I love you too and I always have, always will. I lean forwards and kiss you, it's like kissing ice and I pray that some of my body heat is passing into you.

But as we pull I away I know that it's not, a single tear falls down your cheek and I feel your hand go limp in mine. I panic, grabbing onto you, trying to save you. I yell at the sky, at God, I feel you laugh beneath me. Very weak you tell me that I will be okay, repeating that you love me and that you will always be with me.

Then your eyes close and my heart breaks.


End file.
